mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nost Gal
Nost Gal is an continent of ice and snow, space time rifts and monsters also spawn within Nost Gal '''borders but one of the four Guardians of the Land of Dawn, undertakes all those responsibilities of protecting the world, protecting its border and ensuring its safety from the space time rifts and monsters. '''Lore Nost Gal '''is an continent of ice and snow, This is where Franco's home is, In the eternally frozen seas beyond the land of '''Nost Gal. This is where the sea people have made a life for themselves, but the resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives. Many years ago, Captain Bane roamed the seas on his ship, the Black Pearl, and the ever-victorious sea dwellers called him Lord of the Seven Seas. Today he has awakened from the briny depths, bringing his cursed body and a tattered Black Pearl back to these waters. He must announce his return to the sea dwellers and renew his reign here''.'' Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane's rule and bring peace back to the seas. But In the far northern reaches of Nost Gal, there is a legend: When a warrior dies on the battlefield, the goddess of war Freya will come down from heaven, kiss the spirit of the fallen, and lead it to the Temple of Heroes, where former warriors can have a new life. The dominator of the Frozen Sea and the Guardian of the Land of Dawn. Although they are all on this northern most land, Aurora never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane. She was born in a windstorm and with a powerful and extraordinary great power of controlling ice and snow, She is the queen of the northernmost land. As one of the four Guardians of the Land of Dawn, she undertakes all those responsibilities of protecting the world, protecting its border and ensuring its safety from the space time rifts and monsters. During a horrible plane fight, Aurora lost one arm, along with her guardian knight. After this experience, the young queen became solemn and cold,silent and full of sorrow. When she riding on the wind travels, there's only snow and ice keeping her company. This Place still has little info about it. Locations * Frozen Seas - A continent of ice, snow, and large water area surrounding Nost Gal. 'Heroes' *Franco is one of the heroes that lives on Nost Gal but the resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives. Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane. *Bane has awakened from the briny depths of Nost Gal and renew his reign here. *Freya is a legend in Nost Gal. *Aurora is one of the four guardians of the Land of Dawn and undertakes all those responsibilities of protecting the world, protecting its border and ensuring its safety from the space time rifts and monsters. 'Heroes of Nost Gal' Trivia * Nost Gal means "Off Life" * Two of the heroes in Nost Gal Freya and Franco has Norse and Viking properties in their character and background. Category:Places Category:Land Of Dawn